


Ein gewöhnlicher Sonntagnachmittag

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Gregs Eltern kommen überraschend zu Besuch.





	Ein gewöhnlicher Sonntagnachmittag

Aufgebracht stieß Mycroft seinen Schirm heftig auf den Boden.  
„Hören sie, Detective Inspector …“, giftiger hätte seine Titulierung kaum ausfallen können, „es ist ja wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt hin und wieder ein Auge …“  
„Sie wollen, dass ich spioniere! Und zwar auf die schäbigste Art und Weise, die man sich nur vorstellen kann!“ 

Greg japste fast nach Luft, so zornig war er. Wie konnte es dieser Mensch wagen hier in seinem Haus aufzukreuzen und absurde Forderungen zu stellen. Es war Sonntagnachmittag und er hatte sich sein Wochenende hart verdient. Heute wollte er nichts anderes tun, als auf dem Sofa liegen und Fußballspiele anzusehen, die er im Laufe der Woche verpasst hatte. Nächsten Sonntag wollten seine Eltern zum Kaffeetrinken kommen und seine Mutter hatte ihn so derart bedrängt, dass er sich hatte dazu hinreißen lassen zu sagen, dass er wieder jemanden hatte. Seit seiner Scheidung lag sie ihm in den Ohren und machte sich solche Sorgen um ihn, dass sie nachts kaum schlafen konnte, wie sie nie müde wurde zu betonen. Dazu seufzte sie meist leidend und fügte unweigerlich an, dass sie wohl sterben würde, ohne, dass sie ihren Jungen wieder glücklich erlebt hätte. Greg rollte zwar mit den Augen, sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater, doch der zuckte auch nur ratlos die Schultern. Aber für nächsten Sonntag hatte er Molly Hooper um Hilfe gebeten. Es war sein letzter Ausweg und wirklich wohl fühlte er sich nicht, denn Molly war eben Molly. Eine Art weiblicher Sherlock und alles andere als leicht zu handhaben. Aber hatte er eine Wahl?!   
Und nun stand ein unverschämter Mycroft Holmes in seinem Haus und forderte eine engmaschigere Überwachung seines Bruders, weil sich wieder eine düstere Gefahr am Horizont abzeichnete, wie seine kryptischen Worte waren. Als gäbe es nur Sherlock, um den sich die Welt Sorgen und Gedanken machen musste. Nein! Ganz und gar nicht!

 

Inzwischen sah Mycroft ihn starr und unnachgiebig an.   
„Nein, ich tue es nicht. Sie haben sicher genug … dubiose Leute an der Hand, die es tun können. Warum ich? Mich kennt Sherlock doch am besten.“  
„Und genau das ist der Punkt, mein Lieber! Werden sie erwischt, sind ihre Überlebenschancen weitaus besser.“ Mycroft grinste süffisant und überlegen.  
„… mein Lieber? Eben war ich noch der grenzdebile Ignorant ohne jeglichen Patriotismus und …“ Es läutete und Greg sah Mycroft zusammenzucken. Irgendwie amüsierte Greg das, denn seine Maske der Arroganz fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab.  
„Was? Haben sie etwa Angst, meine Eltern überraschen uns, während wir uns gerade so … schön …“ Greg schluckte und brach ab. Jäh schwappte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend unheildrohend hin und her.  
„Wollen sie nicht öffnen?“ fragte Mycroft ausdruckslos.  
„Wollen sie nicht gehen, Mr Holmes?“  
„Nein, unser Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet.“  
Widerwillig und grimmig lief Greg zur Tür uns riss sie auf. Wer auch im Moment davor stand, hatte ziemlich Pech, denn …  
„Mom? Dad? Waren … wir nicht erst nächste Woche verabredet?“

 

„Wir waren doch heute zum Kaffeetrinken verabredet, mein Junge.“ Schon drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei. Sein Vater sah ihn entschuldigend an, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte:  
„Ich sagte ihr, es wäre nächsten Sonntag, doch du kennst sie. Wenn sie der Meinung ist, es ist heute, dann ist es heute.“ Auch sein Vater drängte sich nun an ihm vorbei und er sah seinen Eltern fassungslos nach.   
„Aber …“, rief er irritiert, denn weder hatte er Kuchen da, noch sonst irgendwas vorbereitet. Geschweige denn Molly abgeholt und vor allem instruiert. Mit rotem Gesicht stürzte er ins Wohnzimmer, um die Katastrophe vielleicht doch noch abzuwenden, denn ihm war eingefallen, dass dieser impertinente Mensch ja auch noch da war. Doch das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, verstörte Greg nun endgültig.

Mycroft Holmes hatte seinen Mantel abgelegt und saß nun artig, mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl und erhob sich gerade, als seine Mutter Margret ihm gerade die Hand gab. Verstört sah er, wie Mycroft eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und sich vorstellte. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter begann ungut zu glühen und ein wenig besorgt, sah Greg zu seinem Vater. Der lächelte nur still und offenbar weniger besorgt als er selbst.  
„Oh Greg, du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt, dass dein Jemand ein Mann ist. Oh, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Mycroft, was für ein ausgefallener Name …“, plapperte sie darauf los und Greg berührte sie behutsam am Arm, um den Fehler aufzuklären. Aber dann fing er einen seltsamen Blick von Holmes auf, der zu besagen schien: Wagen sie es ja nicht zu intervenieren! Ganz durcheinander sah er sich nach seinem Vater um, der die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hat und auf den „Kaffee“-Tisch blickte, auf dem leere Bierflaschen und Chipspackungen und sonst nichts war.  
„Hast aber noch nichts vorbereitet, oder?“ fragte er und Greg verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nein, weil …“, begann er, doch Mycroft fuhr ihm in die Parade.  
„Weil ich gerade erst gekommen bin. Mein Flieger hatte Verspätung und wie sie wissen, bekommt Greg den Haushalt nicht allein auf die Reihe. Wenn ich nicht jeden Abend einmal durch das Haus räumen würde, würde er morgens wohl im größten Müllberg aufwachen, den England je gesehen hat.“  
Mycroft lächelte dabei so schmeichlerisch, dass seine Mutter seinen Arm krallte und sich an ihn drückte, als wäre er der entlaufene Kater, der nach einem Jahr mal wieder vorbei kam. Holmes wurde ein wenig blass, sah Greg mit einiger Genugtuung, verstand jedoch immer noch nicht, was das hier für ein Spiel sein sollte. Vermutlich ein typisches Holmes’sches „Quid pro quo“.   
Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Wenn Mycroft ihm also half den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, müsste er seine Spionagearbeit tun, die absolut entwürdigend war. Denn Mycroft wollte mit Sicherheit wissen, ob Sherlock und John inzwischen ein intimeres Verhältnis pflegten und dafür würde er entweder mit mindestens John oder Mrs Hudson sprechen müssen oder aber – wie Mycroft es ihm eben vorgeschlagen hatte – sich nachts unter Sherlocks Bett verstecken, um einen Live-Beweise zu bekommen. Das war absurd und demütigend. Von seiner Loyalität Sherlock gegenüber wollte er gar nicht sprechen. Greg beobachtete, wie Mycroft auf ungewohnt nette und offene Art mit seinen alten Eltern sprachen und musste gestehen, dass er diese höflichen Umgangsformen zwar erwartetet hätte, denn Holmes musste sie tagtäglich in seiner Stellung an den Tag legen. Doch war er überrascht, denn Mycroft wirkte ausgesprochen aufrichtig während seiner Scharade. 

 

„Nun? Bekommen wir noch Tee, Greg?“ fragte sein Vater ein wenig ungeduldig. Sein Vater war ein großer Verfechter des 17 Uhr Tees und sah ihn nun auffordernd an. Greg seufzte und beschloss dieses Spiel mitzuspielen. Allerdings dachte er nicht im Traum dran Mycrofts Forderungen zu erfüllen, doch das würde der Mann allerhöchstens hinterher merken. So liebenswürdig er es schaffte, rief er nun:  
„Schatzi, wollen wir mal in der Küche den Tee machen?“ Mycroft zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und fast hätte Greg gelacht, doch er zog sich seine Oberlippe in den Mund und blieb ernst.  
„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber …“, gab Mycroft zuckersüß zurück und folgte ihm, nachdem er Gregs Mutter und Vater auf der Couch platziert hatte. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er leere Bierflaschen und Chipspackungen mit.  
„Deine Wohnung ist ein Saustall, Gregory und das zeigt, dass du keinen Respekt vor deinen Eltern hast!“, brummte er undeutlich.  
„Eltern, die erst nächste verdammte Woche eingeladen waren!“, fauchte Greg leise und machte den Wasserkocher an.  
„Nun sind sie hier. Willst du, dass ich dir helfe, dann benimm dich und reagiere nur auf das, was ich sage!“  
„Wie bitte? Hast du sie noch alle? Woher weißt du …“  
„Sherlock. Der weiß es von Molly, weil sie ihn nach Tipps gefragte hat.“  
„Na super! Aber … aber … Ich bin nicht … schwul und meine Eltern wissen das.“  
„Ach was. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass es deinen Eltern egal ist? Sie wollen dich nur glücklich sehen, weil sie davon ausgehen, zumindest deine zerbrechliche Mutter, dass sie bald sterben. Da will man die Welt verlassen und wissen, dass das eigene Kind gesund und glücklich ist. Also reiß dich ein wenig zusammen und spiele mit.“  
„Warum tust du das?“ Ohne sich abzusprechen, machte Greg Tee und Mycroft stapelte Geschirr und Teegebäck auf ein Tablett. Zerstreut dachte Greg, dass sie ja ein eingespieltes Team war, was natürlich abwegig war, denn Mycroft war das erste Mal in seinem Haus und wusste doch sofort, wo das gute Teeservice war. War er wirklich so durchschaubar?  
„Ich erwarte deine Mitarbeit in angesprochenem Fall, natürlich. Oder denkst du, ich tue es, weil ich dich … mag oder aus Großherzigkeit?“ Mycroft klang völlig übertrieben abweisend und Greg sah ihn wieder seltsam irritiert an. Nur in Hemd und Weste wirkte Mycroft fast menschlich. Seine Wangen hatten sich sogar leicht gerötet und trotzdem waren seine Bewegungen immer noch überheblich und elegant.  
„War ja klar …“, murmelte Greg und fühlte Enttäuschung, obwohl er den Grund sogar selbst herausgefunden hatte. Das Wasser kochte und Greg goss es vorsichtig auf.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich ihnen jetzt die Wahrheit sage? Wenn ich sage, dass du nur hier bist um ekelhafte Gefallen von mir abzupressen unter dem Deckmantel der Sorge?“  
„Deckmantel der Sorge? Definiere das bitte genauer!“ Mycroft stand ihm gegenüber an der Küchenzeile, hatte die schlanken Arme, die mit Sommersprossen übersät waren, vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn aufmerksam aber nicht unbedingt missbilligend an.  
Auch Greg verschränkte nun seine kräftigen Arme vor der Brust und im Gegensatz zu Holmes, bei dem es lässig wirkte, sah er wie ein trotziger Junge mit grauen Haaren aus.  
„Na ja, du willst doch nur wissen, ob dein Bruder eine sexuelle Beziehung mit John hat, weil du dich dann ordentlich in deinem Selbstmitleid wälzen kann. Denn wenn selbst dein verkorkster Bruder jemand abbekommt, den er liebt und von dem er sich zurücklieben lässt, dann geht England wohl endgültig unter, oder?“   
Mycroft wurde ein wenig blasser und schluckte dann schwer. Seine Augenlider zitterten kurz, dann erschien ein breites und sehr unechtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Aber nein, denn es gibt ja noch einsame und ziellose Männer wie dich, mein liebster Gregory. Ich denke, der Tee ist fertig“, sagte er abrupt und klang dabei ziemlich gekränkt. Er nahm das Tablett und verließ die Küche. 

 

Greg sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Er verstand diesen Mann einfach nie und das lag nicht allein an seiner überragenden Intelligenz oder an seinem verschrobenen Charakter. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur an ihm selbst, weil er immer wieder versuchte, Männer wie Sherlock oder Mycroft verstehen zu wollen. Doch warum? Weil er sie bewunderte?   
Vielleicht.

 

Seine Eltern sah sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten. Sein Vater griff gleich nach dem Gebäck und seine Mutter blickte neugierig von Mycroft zu Greg.  
„Ich habe es immer gewusst …“, murmelte sie leise. Greg vermied es die Augen zu verdrehen, fragte aber doch mit einem bissigen Unterton.  
„Dass ich schwul bin?“  
„Aber nein, mein Junge. Das diskutiert man doch in der heutigen Zeit gar nicht mehr … ach …“ Sie machte kichernd eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als wäre sie eine weltgewandte 20jährige, anstand streng auf die 80 zuzugehen. Mycrofts Augenbrauen sprangen nach oben und er sah Greg eine ganze Weile seltsam intensiv von der Seite an, bis Greg ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
„Ich meine, dass du doch irgendwann nochmal das Glück findest.“  
„Aber wir sind … noch nicht … so lange …“ Mycroft räusperte sich nun mehrmals, was wohl ein Zeichen für ihn war die Klappe zu halten.  
„Gregory hat recht, wir sind erst seit Kurzem zusammen und es ist nicht immer einfach. Wir sind beide reife Männer mit gewissen Gewohnheiten und …“  
„Merkt man gar nicht“, sagte Gregs Vater mit vollem Mund und schüttete den Tee in sich hinein, als wäre er nicht noch ziemlich heiß.  
„Arth hat recht. Ihr beide wirkt, als würdet ihr euch schon ewig kennen“ sagte seine Mutter fröhlich. Sie war so glücklich, dass es Greg deutlich sehen konnte und sein Gewissen fiel weit unter Null.  
„Wir kennen uns tatsächlich auch schon länger. Zusammengefunden haben wir eher über Umwege. Unser gemeinsamer Bekannter, mein Bruder ist ein notorischer Unruhestifter und ständig in Gefahr. Gregory passt ein wenig auf ihn auf und beschafft ihm Arbeit, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt.“  
„Oh ja, das ist mein Junge. Greg hatte schon immer ein großes Herz für Schwächere und Ausgestoßene, aber das weißt du ja inzwischen“, kicherte seine Mutter in ihren Tee. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Greg wie Mycroft sich ein wenig verkrampfte. Schnell legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und strich beruhigend darüber. Mycrofts Augen, die dunkler geworden waren, hellten sich wieder auf und er sah lächelnd zu ihm.   
Es war ein seltsamer Moment, denn Greg konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Zum ersten Mal sah er Mycroft nicht nur direkt in die Augen, sondern so lange, dass er dieses verschlungene Labyrinth darin erkennen konnte, welches aus unterschiedlichen blauen Farben gestaltet war. Es war, als hätten auch seine blauen Augen Sommersprossen in den unterschiedlichsten Tönungen. Es waren wundervolle Augen und Greg wurde ganz unerwartet heiß. Blut schoss in seine Wangen und er sprang auf.  
„Ich setze besser nochmal Teewasser auf!“, sagte er hastig und verschwand in der Küche.

 

Was war da denn gerade passiert? Er schien am ganzen Leib zu beben, als hätte er gerade noch im letzten Moment einen Todessturz verhindern können.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ hörte er dann auch noch Mycrofts Stimme hinter sich.  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
„Sie sind nett. Versaue es nicht, Gregory.“  
„Du musst mich nicht daran erinnern, es sind meine Eltern. Vergessen?“ Mycroft trat plötzlich dicht an ihn heran und legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Versuche jetzt nicht auszurasten, Gregory, doch ich meine es wirklich sehr ernst: Spiele mit!“ Unwirsch drehte sich Greg zu ihm herum, doch Mycroft wich nicht zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah ihn sehr ernst und durchdringend an. Irritiert legte Greg nun den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Was …?“, fragte er und das komische Gefühl in seinem Magen kam schlagartig wieder. Mycroft legte seine schlanken und warmen Hände um sein Gesicht und sah ihm weiter in die Augen.  
„Ich glaube, du weißt es nicht und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Gregory.“  
„Was? Von was zum Teufel sprichst du?“  
„Deine Mutter, sie ist todkrank und anhand ihres Atems und dem Zustand ihrer Haut, würde ich sagen, sie hat höchstens noch ein paar Wochen. Krebs im Endstadium.“  
Greg blinzelte nur bestürzt. Die Traurigkeit schoss dann ganz unvermittelt in seine Augen und die liefen über. Heiße Tränen machten seine Wangen nass und Mycroft wischte sie sanft mit seinen Daumen ab, während er ihn weiterhin aufmerksam anschaute.  
„Was ... das kann nicht … sein … sie hätten es mir doch gesagt und …“  
„Deswegen sind sie hier. Jetzt hör auf zu weinen und wir zeigen ihr, dass sie ein glückliches Kind zurücklässt, ja?“ Unerwartet zog ihn Mycroft fest in seine Arme und strich ihm ein paarmal über den Rücken. Greg war nach haltlosem Weinen zumute, doch Holmes hatte recht, deshalb machte er sich los und wischte sich über die Augen.   
„In Ordnung …“, murmelte er heiser, eher zu sich selbst und straffte seinen Rücken. Dann nahm er das Teeei aus der Kanne und wollte schon gehen, als Mycroft ihn erneut festhielt.  
„Wenn du willst, bleibe ich danach noch hier …“ Greg sah in seinen Augen ein ungewohnt hoffnungsvolles Glitzern, antwortete aber nicht darauf, sondern bemühte sich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf die Lippen.

 

Seine Eltern blieben noch zwei Stunden. Hin und wieder hatte Greg große Mühe den Anschein aufrecht zu erhalten. Immer wenn ihn seinen Mutter so liebevoll ansah, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Doch Mycroft hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen, seine Finger in seine geschoben und ließ ihn nicht los. Nach einer Weile beruhigte das Greg sogar so sehr, dass er mit seinem Vater die Fußballergebnisse diskutieren konnte, während sich Mycroft von seiner Mutter das Rezept für Gregs Lieblingskuchen geben ließ. Immer wieder sah er aus den Augenwinkeln zu seiner Mutter. Holmes hatte recht. Sie sah sehr krank aus, todkrank; und würde vermutlich in kurzer Zeit sterben. Doch jetzt war sie so glücklich. Sie tätschelte gerade Mycrofts Hand und er lächelte sie an und fragte, ob es wirklich Rohrzucker sein muss. Auch sein Vater wusste es, das sah er, als er ihn ansah. Sein Blick war melancholisch aber tapfer, wie sein Vater nun mal war.  
Als sie sich verabschiedeten, umarmte Greg seine Mutter viel länger als sonst. Auch Mycroft musste dran glauben und bekam den unvermeidlichen Rat von ihr:  
„Pass auf, dass er sich nicht nur von Süßkram und all dem ungesunden Fastfood ernährt, ja?“  
„Aber natürlich, Mom.“ Mycroft musste sie inzwischen „Mom“ nenne und das zeigte schon, wie sehr sie ihn mochte. Greg wischte sich schnell eine Träne ab und ließ sich von seinem Vater umarmen.  
„Komm nächste Woche mal vorbei, ja?“ flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Greg nickte nur gehorsam.  
„Du bist das Beste, was mein Sohn je gefunden hat“, sagte Mom nun zu Mycroft und an Greg gewandt sagte sie neckisch:  
„Verbocke es nicht wieder, Sohn. Nicht jeder mag Fußballspiele und schon gar nicht jedes Wochenende. Macht mal etwas Nettes, fahrt raus in die Natur, schafft euch einen Hund an oder so was …ja?“  
„Versprochen, Mom!“ sagte er eilig und sah seinen Eltern dann noch lange nach.

 

„Also, was soll ich tun?“ fragte Greg lustlos, als er in das Wohnzimmer kam und Mycroft dabei vorfand, wie der das Geschirr zusammentrug. Holmes antwortete nicht, sondern trug das Tablett in die Küche. Greg folgte unmotiviert und tief in Gedanken.  
„Wie wäre es mit glücklich sein?“  
„Sehr witzig …“  
„Ist nicht so schwer, wie es den Anschein macht, Gregory.“  
„Du kannst aufhören mich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, meine Eltern sind weg.“  
„Und wenn es mir gefällt? Und wenn es dir gefällt?“  
„Tut es das?“ fragte Greg reichlich verstört, denn Mycroft war wieder zu ihm gekommen, hatte seine Hände fest auf seine Schultern gelegt und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Es sah so aus. Oder aber du bist ein wahnsinnig talentierter Schauspieler. Doch lass dir aus Erfahrung sagen, die eigene Mutter von deinem Wohlergehen zu überzeugen, ist ungefähr das Allerschwerste, was es überhaupt gibt.“  
„Heißt das jetzt … ich soll nicht mehr für dich diesen dreckigen Spionagejob machen, den ich übrigens sowieso nicht gemacht hätte!“ Er war ganz durcheinander und Mycrofts sanftes Lächeln trug nicht sehr zu seinem Gleichmut bei.  
„Was es heißt, sagte ich bereits. Sei glücklich.“  
„Mit dir?“  
„Wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht … werde ich der Letzte sein, der sich dir in den Weg stellt.“  
„Gott, ich verstehe das alles gerade nicht. Aber ich hätte eine bessere Idee …“ Entschlossen legte er Mycroft seine Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn nahe an sich heran. Mycrofts männlich-herber Geruch machte ihn ganz kribblig, ebenso seine Nähe, an die er sich schon im Laufe des Nachmittags gewöhnt hatte.  
„Ja, Küsse sind wohl eindeutiger, da gebe ich dir unbedingt recht, Gregory …“, murmelte Mycroft belegt. Ganz weich und behutsam berührten sich ihre Lippen und Greg schloss seine Augen. Aus dem anfangs sicherlich befremdlichem Gefühl wurde ganz schnell ein sehr vertrautes Gefühl, denn Mycroft hatte recht. Sie kannten sich schon sehr lange.   
Und nun würden sie sich noch viel besser kennenlernen.   
Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und als Mycroft später sein Haus verließ, versprach er Greg nächste Woche mit zu seinen Eltern zu fahren.  
Darüber, Sherlock zu überwachen, sprach niemand mehr, denn Mycroft hatte nun ganz überraschend sein eigenes Glück gefunden.

 

Später am Abend bekam Greg noch einen Anruf von seiner Mutter. Sie bedankte sich für diesen wundervollen Nachmittag und sagte am Schluss:  
„Ich bin froh, dass dein Freund mich angerufen und unseren Tee-Termin eine Woche vorverlegt hat, denn ich muss dir leider etwas sehr Trauriges mitteilen, mein Sohn …“


End file.
